The Twi25 Challenge Round 7
by EveryDayBella
Summary: 25 Prompts, 25 drabbles, one crazy writer with a E/B obsession.
1. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**AN: **Okay, here is my first one. This was surprisingly hard. Anyway, here you go.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Blood is thicker than water.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Bella/Renee

**Rating: **T

The gray stone is all I have left.

Edward was right all those years ago—after a few decades, everyone you love dies. It didn't seem like such a big deal, but now I'm having trouble letting go of my past life.

Blood and venom maybe my life now but it they weren't always. She was my mother. There had been a time when we were so close. She almost hadn't been able to function without me.

Edward had changed all that, and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

But there were some days that I missed my mother.


	2. Tis' Better to have Loved

**AN: **And here is number two. Edward is adorable. The boy has issues.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **Tis' better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

_Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all._

"You know I don't know if I believe that," he murmured in my ear.

I turned to find Edward reading over my shoulder. "You have issues with Tennyson? Do you regret meeting me, Edward?"

"No, but I know what it's like to love and lose, and it hurts; it's indescribable. When I thought you were dead, I didn't know what to do with that pain."

"Well, I have good news for you."

"Yes, love?"

"You never have to know whether it's better or not. I'm here forever."


	3. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**AN: **I love this one. Love love love, weddingward!

* * *

**Prompt:** Good things come to those who wait.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

As she comes into view, I'm able to ignore everyone else watching us.

Bella was gorgeous, a vision in white satin and pink skin and just so alive. I felt my eyes burn, a clear sign that I would be crying if I could do so. I had waited for her for a hundred years, and a year could be very long when you didn't sleep. Now here she was; her father placing her hand inside my own when I realized it was all worth it.

She was mine from now to eternity and there was nothing better than that.


	4. Do as I Say, Not As I Do

**AN: **Daddyward, what I can say. He's a great guy LOL.

* * *

**Prompt: **Do as I say, not as I do.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Renesmee

**Rating: **T

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

"Renesmee." I groaned. This was why I was never meant to be a father. There were too many mistakes in my past.

"You did it! What about that?"

"But it was mistake. I should have listened to your grandfather."

I sighed. "Sweet Girl, the things I did during that time-the lives I took-I'm going to have to carry that for the rest of my life. I don't want you to have to go through that."

She let me pull her into a hug, and I sent up a prayer that she would listen to me just this once.


	5. No Pain, No Gain

**AN:** HeeHee Edward and Emmett antics. You can't go wrong.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot come

**Prompt: **No pain, no gain

**Pen Name:** EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Emmett

**Rating: **T

With barely any effort, I flipped Emmett over, sent him flying through the air and crashing onto his back. The ground shook when he landed.

"Again!"

"Emmett, you're just going to keep getting hurt."

Even though I couldn't read his mind, his face made his intentions clear. He would not be giving up anytime soon.

I sighed and glanced toward Bella and Nessie building a house of cards on the front steps.

Bella answered my questioning look. "Edward, I can keep this up all day."

I shrugged and let Emmett go back to trying to beat me fair and square.


	6. Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You

**AN:** No gonna deny this is one of my favorites!

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Don't bite the hand that feeds you.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

"Ouch, you have sharp teeth now."

I giggled and nipped his lips, again just a little too hard. It earned me a growl. He pinned my hands above my head and placed his full weight on me.

"Bella, what did I say?"

"Be careful with my teeth."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Nip your lips again, and maybe your neck." I grinned, daring him to tell me off.

He growled and kissed me hard. Just when he wasn't expecting it, I bit his lip. He yelped and then growled, his eyes pitch black. Vampire sex was amazing!


	7. Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

**AN:** Alright, and an other one down. Not so funny this time.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Carlisle

**Rating: **T

"Edward, wait. We don't know what's in there," Carlisle cautioned before I could get too far ahead of him.

I shook my head. This was all my fault. If I hadn't put her in James' path, this would never have happened, and she wouldn't have been with him now.

"I'm not leaving her with him. You didn't hear his mind. He's…" I trailed off. James was beyond deprived.

"Edward, I know but…"

I didn't stay to listen. I ran off toward the ballet studio Alice had seen. I didn't care if it was foolish. I just had to save her.


	8. Youth is Wasted on the Young

**AN:** In case you haven't noticed I adore Daddyward and Breaking Dawn Part 2 just made it worse.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Youth is wasted on the young.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Nessie

**Rating: **E

I stared at them both, not quite sure who I was more mad at. I knew from their minds that it was Nessie's idea, but Jacob had allowed it. I sighed.

"Oh, come on, Dad." Nessie rolled her deep brown eyes, like I was overreacting. "It wasn't that big a deal. I wasn't going to get hurt, and Jacob was there the whole time."

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have let her do it and…"

I glared at him in order to get him to shut up. I couldn't handle this. Who decided that cliff diving was fun anyway?


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**AN: **Oh, this? It's just Edward and Bella being adorable.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Practice Makes Perfect

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

I couldn't help giggling when Edward traced a fingertip around my navel. His finger was cold, and it tickled. I had told him we should practice some, rather than go to the beach. Edward had decided that slow exploration was better. I wasn't complaining.

"Bella, I wish you could understand just how soft and warm you are. I must feel like a rock in winter."

He was right, but I clung to his shoulders regardless. "I'd take a icy rock any day."

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss me.

I didn't know how moments got anymore perfect than that.


	10. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**AN: **What can I say, it said cat, I read dog. I regret nothing.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Curiosity killed the cat.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Jacob

**Rating: **K

I saw into his mind as he followed the strange smell. Jacob should have known what an idiot he was being, but no, he kept following the pungent stench.

He finally tracked it to a log hidden in the undergrowth. There was a horrible screech, a loud yelp, and a few moments later Jacob came back, his muzzle wet and reeking of skunk.

Bella, Nessie, and I almost doubled over laughing. "Well, you know what they say, Jacob," I told him airily. "Curiosity killed the huge overgrown dog."

He glared and turned away with his tail firmly between his legs.


	11. When Life Gives You Lemons Make Lemonade

**AN:** It said lemons, what else did you want me to do?

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **When Life Gives you lemons, make lemonade.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

Bella whimpered while I licked my way down the smooth skin of her stomach. She tasted of cinnamon and something floral, like the flowers of the meadow I had her stretched out on.

"Edward, I told Charlie we would pick up Nessie in an hour."

"I promise he won't mind. Nessie wanted to start a lemonade booth. Charlie would do anything for her so why not take advantage love." My lips drifted farther south, and she moaned. "Personally, I have something better to eat than lemonade."

Bella's giggle became a moan as my lips kissed the inside of her thigh.


	12. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**AN: **I know corny premise. Give it a break.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Once bitten, twice shy

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **K

We didn't meet many of our kind, but when we did Bella would always hide behind my shoulder. Perhaps because the stories of her gift had gotten exaggerated some in the retelling, and she always got stares. Maybe it was just because she hated to be the center of attention.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against my side. "How is it that you've become even more shy since I've turned you?"

She shrugged. "Well, you did say that our best traits get amplified."

I kissed her and dragged her forward to meet our visitor.


	13. The Grass is Always Greener

**AN: **Yeah, basically I wanted to imagine Edward behind the wheel of a Aston Martin One-77. Google it and tell me that you don't like that mental picture.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **The grass is always greener on the other side.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **K

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Why is there a two million dollar charge on our bank account?"

"Because I bought a new Aston Martin."

"Why?"

"Because Rosalie bought that new Shelby off craigslist."

"So, you're keeping up with your sister?"

"It's a long standing battle, love. I am our car aficionado in this family, no matter how many cars she buys."

I roll my eyes. There are some days that I just don't understand Edward. Maybe I should just spend the day with Jacob and Nessie, then at least I wouldn't have to deal with a two million dollar car charge.


	14. A Chain is Only as Strong

**AN: **Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff. I think I have a tooth ache. What can I say, Edward asks for a chance to on his wife, I deliver.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **K

"Bella, slow down." He grabbed my arm and made me keep pace with him. "It's not a race. Just relax. What's got you so on edge today?"

I sighed. "I just feel like I'm the slowest out of everyone. I'm not a newborn anymore—I can't beat Emmett and I can't out race you. It's like I've gotten boring again."

"Isabella, you will never be boring. You and me—together—is what makes us strong and no one can beat that." And then he kissed me and I realized he was right. Nothing could out shine the two of us.


	15. Fight Fire with Fire

**AN: **Ah-hem, what can I say, they are horny. It's not my fault I'm a push over.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Fight fire with fire.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

He growled deeply and pinned me down to the undergrowth with his arms. "Bella, you just love to play with fire don't you? If you're not careful one of these days you're going to get burned."

"Maybe I want to get burned?" I leaned up and nipped on the shell of his ear.

He kissed me, a fierce meeting of tongue, lips, and teeth. "Um." Edward's voice was rich, dark, and superheated my skin. His long, talented fingers tugged me closer. "Then maybe I should add more fuel to the fire."

That night we put a match to the forest.


	16. Mind Over Matter

**AN: **This one was a bitch to write. Total, total, bitch. I hope they enjoyed it.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Mind Over Matter

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

"Edward," I said around his lips. "How are we supposed to get over this. I hate leaving this bed."

He purred deep in his chest. I could feel the vibration in his chest through my own skin. "Mind over matter, love." And then he flipped me over and covered my body with his own. I loved this mans body.

"And today we're letting matter win?"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," he said as his lips found the sweet spot behind my ear.

I groaned and twisted my fingers into his hair. Who was I to argue?


	17. To Err is Human, to Forgive Divine

**AN: **Edward, getting himself in trouble. Come on you know he has to do it.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **To err is human, to forgive divine

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

She growled at me, and I quickly ducked my eyes. I'd screwed up royally, and for the first time I was going to have face my wife—my newborn mates—wrath.

"I just can't believe you did that!" She didn't screech but it was close.

"It was really stupid, Bella, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

And just like that she flew into my arms and forgave me with kiss. She always had been, and would always would be, better than me. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve her, but loved her with every ounce of my being.


	18. Patience is a Virtue

**AN: **Edward, he lays it on a bit thick sometimes.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Patience is a virtue

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **K

"Bella, slow down. Sometimes just walking is fine too."

He used his hand to keep me from running ahead. I laughed when he began swinging our hands between us. "But I like to run. It's fun, and I don't trip anymore."

He laughed and moved his arm to wrap around my waist. "Can't can you just go for a walk with your adoring, devoted husband?"

"Well, when you put it like that, sure."

"Thank you." He kissed the crown of my head and held me close. "Now about your car..."

I groaned. I knew there was something up his sleeve.


	19. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**AN: **Its all Breaking Dawn Part 2 fault.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilght25 dot com

**Prompt: **Out of sight, out of mind

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

"Bella."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry."

"Edward, I don't want to think about it. For just right now I want to pretend that everything is fine and there is nothing wrong. There is nothing coming for us, and we are going to get to celebrate our first wedding anniversary and our daughter's first birthday. So just don't."

I felt terrible for snapping at him, but he didn't seem to mind. He held me and soothed away the frayed edges. "We could always just celebrate our wedding anniversary now."

So we did just that. He let me pretend and I let him forget.


	20. The Bigger They Are the Harder They Fall

**AN: **I love Edward and Emmett. They are like the prefect older and younger siblings.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **The bigger they are, the harder they fall

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Emmett

**Rating: **T

"Emmett!" The lengths my behemoth of a brother would go to impress my daughter. It scared me sometimes.

Renesmee giggled as he climbed to the top of the tallest pine tree. I watched as he tried to balance in the thin branches. Without any warning, the branch he was standing on broke, and he fell all the way to the ground-a hundred feet below-with a bang that rivaled an atom bomb. The ground even shook when he landed.

"Damn it! How did you do that all the time with Bella?"

"Emmett." I chuckled. "I picked a strong branch."


	21. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**AN: **Oh, goodness, Emmett. Always getting into trouble.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Two's company, three's a crowd

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella/Emmett

**Rating: **T

I hadn't been out to see a movie in years and with Jacob and Nessie out on their own date night it seemed like a good idea. It would keep Edward distracted as well.

But then our idiot of a brother decided that he wanted to come. We felt sorry for him because he just mopped around the house while Rose was at Fashion Week so we let him join. I was now regretting it.

"Can I kill him after the movie?"

"Maybe I'll let you have him and Jacob."

Edward snickered and settled in for a long two hours.


	22. Ignorance is Bliss

**AN: **Aw, poor Edward. The poor boy just never gets a break.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **Ignorance is bliss

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

I didn't want to tell her about this. She was just so damn peaceful.

I loved seeing Bella happy. She was beautiful, vibrant, and everything that I would ever need. I didn't want Bella to know that our waking nightmares were coming for us again.

Ignorance really is bliss and I wanted her blissed out. We still had time for worrying. We didn't have to deal with this right now.

I followed her laughing form deeper into the forest and forced my own mind to quiet. This could wait.

She was going to stay happy for a little while longer.


	23. The Road to Hell

**AN: **This is totally something I could see Edward doing during New Moon. If Bella was that much of a mess then Edward must have been as well.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**Pan Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **R

This was excruciating. Or it would have been, if I could feel anything at all. "I'm doing the right thing. I'm protecting her," I told myself. "Bella is better off without me."

"No, I'm not." The phantom voice of the woman I loved and left filled my head. "And you know it."

"You were just getting hurt every time I was close by. What Jasper did…"

"What Jasper did was always going to happen. I loved you. So please, why did you do this to us?"

"I had to keep you safe." Then the cell phone in my pocket rang.


	24. The Darkest Hour Is Just Before the Dawn

**AN: **I blame this one all on Breaking Dawn Part 2. Its all that movies fault.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **The darkest hour is just before the dawn.

**Pan Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

I watched Edward over our daughter's sleeping form. It was likely that by this time tomorrow, we would be dead and Jacob and Renesmee would be racing toward Rio de Janeiro, and hopefully Alice. Edward and I might be gone, but at least they would survive. That would have to be enough.

"You're not leaving me tomorrow." Edward told me, his voice like steel. His golden eyes were deep and serious, but I could see the sadness and worry haunting them as well.

"No, I'm not."

And so we waited for the dawn and our future to come for us.


	25. If at First You Don't Succeed

**AN: **Well, here it is. The last one. I had so much fun with these. I'm kinda sad to see the last one. *sniff*

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Thetwilight25 dot com

**Prompt: **If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again.

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

"Edward, just shove it in there."

"I think it's too big."

"Oh, for the love of God!"

"Bella, don't curse. A little lubrication and I'm sure I can make it fit."

"You are such a man."

"Last time I looked, yes, I was."

"Would you just hurry up?"

"Would you please stop yelling at me. It's not helping."

I rolled my eyes. You would think that my perfect, vampire of a husband could fix a chair. How difficult was it to put a leg back on? Edward cursed as he failed again. I sighed. So much for our romantic night.


End file.
